The present invention relates to a communication system comprising a first node having a multiplexer for multiplexing a plurality of source signals into a multiplex signal, the first node comprises transmission means for transmitting the multiplex signal to a second node, the second node comprises a demultiplexer for demultiplexing the multiplex signal into said source signals.
A communication system according to the preamble is known from International Patent Application published under No. WO 98/16083.
In the past networked PBX's have been introduced, in which a plurality of PBX's are interconnected via a communication link in order to obtain a larger virtual switch. The PBX's can be at different locations, which can be in different cities and even in different countries. The communication link often comprises a connection over a public telephone network (PSTN).
A substantial part of the operational costs of the network of interconnected PBX's is constituted by the costs of the interconnections between the PBX's charged by the operator of the public telephone network. This makes it important to use the connections as efficient as possible. The multiplex signal often carries a plurality of source signals and some auxiliary signal.